巨人王朝
巨人王朝（Reign of Giants）是可下載的''饑荒'' 產品包。 巨人王朝 在 2014 年 1 月 15 日發佈，並於 2014 年 4 月 30 日在PC（Windows/Linux/Mac）發佈，日後也同樣可在 PlayStation 4上遊玩''。''雖然''巨人王朝 不能在 PlayStation Vita 或 Wii U購買，但此內容在兩平台上已和原始饑荒合併一起，並稱為饑荒：巨人版（Don't Starve: Giants Edition）''。 一個簡單的最初測試版本在 2014 年 2 月 27 日透過 Steam 發佈給論壇的玩家遊玩，並在兩次更新後，在 4 月 2 日 官方在 Steam 上發佈了正式版本給所有玩家。 價格 PC * US $4.99 * EU €4.99 * CNY ￥8 ** Beta : US $3.99 PlayStation 4 * $4.99 *: 所''有價格代表基本售價，而價格會隨著季節變化。'' 訪問 此 DLC 可以從創建一個新遊戲進入。在＂新遊戲＂選單中有個勾選框可以激活＂''巨人王朝''＂內容。如果要遊玩任何的 DLC 內容（包括解鎖角色），必須在創建遊戲前勾選此框。玩家仍然可以透過取消勾選框來玩基本內容。 特點 巨人王朝 著重在擴充地表世界的內容。包含以下特點： 世界： * 三個新的季節： ** 春天 ** 夏天的擴充 ** 秋天 * 兩個新的生態： ** 覆蓋著砂土地皮的沙漠 ** 覆蓋著落葉地皮的落葉林 * 潮濕 * 過熱 * 咕嚕咪雕像 * 浣熊窩 * 冰礦 * 鼴鼠穴 * 風滾草 角色： * 薇格弗德 * 韋伯 巨人，三個在特定季節出現的頭目級生物： * 熊獾 * 麋鹿鵝 * 蜻蜓龍 生物／植物： * 禿鷹 * 浣熊貓 * 咕嚕咪 * 鼴鼠 * 伏特山羊 * 座狼 * 麋鹿鵝寶寶 * 樺果精 * 白樺樹 * 仙人掌 物品／建築： * 薇格弗德專用角色道具： ** 戰盔 ** 戰矛 * 生的和熟的白樺堅果 * 骨頭碎片 * 堆肥桶 * 生的和熟的仙人掌肉 * 仙人掌花 * 貓帽 * 貓尾 * 電子元件 * 活力牛奶 * 冰火／冰火坑 * 潮流西瓜帽 * 咕嚕咪之花 * 咕嚕咪翅膀 * 咕嚕咪黏液 * 冰 * 冰塊帽 * 雪球發射機 * 老鐘 * 漂亮陽傘 * 雨衣 * 雨帽 * 簡易木棚 * 伏特山羊角 * 西瓜 * 西瓜種子 * 鼴鼠帽 * 冬熊背心 * 精緻羽扇 * 鱗片護甲 * 眼球傘 * 隔熱背包 * 天候棒 * 鱗片箱 * 碎花襯衫 * 夏季背心 * 晨星 * 西瓜冰 * 冰淇淋 * 鼴梨沙拉醬 * 辣椒燉肉 * 綜合堅果 * 花瓣沙拉 * 麋鹿鵝的蛋 * 韋伯的頭骨 * 羽絨 * 鱗片 * 厚毛皮 微調／改變現有內容： * 捕捉小動物（小兔、鳥等等）後，若沒有餵牠們將會餓死。 * 鹿角怪現在可以凍結對手，並且它有小型的攻擊範圍。 * 許多已有的可裝備物品現在可以提供不同程度的防水性。 * 許多已有物品變得易於燃燒。 * 坎普斯的袋子和小豬包現在可防水（在裡面的物品不會被淋濕），而小豬包輕微的減低玩家速度。 * 現在雨傘和草帽裝備時將會耗損耐久度。 * Heat Stone 和 Winterometer 改名為 Thermal Stone和 Thermal Measurer，以便區別版本。保暖石現在可以利用冰箱或冰雪切斯特降溫。（此種切斯特不屬於 DLC 裡） *:在中文維基裡，將 *:Heat Stone 和 Thermal Stone 通翻成＂保暖石＂ *:Winterometer 和 Thermal Measurer 通翻成＂溫度計＂以便於同時查詢兩種版本的資料。 *:不管用什麼關鍵字查詢都會導向正確頁面。 * 閃電現在可以打中並且傷害玩家。 * 乾肉架和烹飪鍋上等待收集的食物將會開始腐壞，在吃某些料理時會帶給玩家溫暖或寒冷的感受。 * 在沙盒模式將會提高佈景出現的機率，並且也會出現青蛙雨。 * 滿月的夜晚四周會變得明亮並且可以免於遭受夜間怪物的攻擊。當滿月時，挖掘墳墓會出現鬼魂，花朵變成惡魔之花，蘑菇則會變成蘑菇樹。 * 在春天，花朵會自行產生，蜜蜂變得具有攻擊性，而野牛會不斷地在發情。 * 發條怪物和麥斯威爾的地盤現在會更多。 * 許多的物品和建築現在有不同的配方。 * 死人骨頭和骨頭現在可以用錘子敲成骨頭碎片。 * 天氣效果現在也會發生在洞穴和遺跡裡。 * 許多原本被認為是不可再生的物品，現在可以透過風滾草再生。包括圖勒信物（需先有圖勒信物），寶石，螢火蟲，齒輪，和陪葬品。 * 在世界客製化選單中加入新的選項。冒險模式和預設值將會依據''巨人王朝 做調整。 * 樹木現在提供過熱和雨淋的保護。 * 發光藍莓和鹿角怪眼球現在可以堆疊。 * 火腿棍在腐敗時攻擊力會變少。 '版本歷史''' June 12th - #103865 update New Things: * Improve UI feedback for when you have a pre-built/buffered placeable recipe in the crafting tabs. * Add save-able custom presets for world gen customizations (limit 5). * Add modal warning if entering game with mods disabled that were previously enabled on the game. * Made it easier to call GetModConfigData from non-main mod files (use ModIndex:GetModActualName(fancyname) function is name string from modinfo as second parameter to a GetModConfigData(optionname, modname) function call). * Add a reset to defaults button on the mod configuration screen. * Add â€œlabelâ€ field to mod configuration data table (string supplied as the label will be used to label the spinner in the configuration screen. If not provided, it will use â€œnameâ€ as normal.). * Changed the color and language of the out of date mods messaging. Bug Fixes: * Fix pigmen that spawned at the tail end of a full moon turning into werepigs. * Fix beebox not growing while player is away properly. * Fix firestaff being able to start an infinite fire in a firepit. * Fix not being able to access mod config data during world gen. * Fix bad name for PrefabPostInitAny in mainfunctions.lua. * Fix mod configuration data values resetting to defaults erroneously. * Fix crash that could happen from using Weather Pain to chop a tree that is about to become a tree guard. * Fix trees not correctly burning down if they are on fire when a sleep/wake or save/load happens. * Fix pond, tumbleweed customization spinners being set to none still spawning the respective prefabs. * Fix infinite summer rain bug. * Fix wild smallbirds not maintaining wild status across save/load. * Fix mod config data so that the table in memory is always accurate and fetching the mod config data doesn't hit the disk. * Make sure that the mod config data gets loaded before the mod does. * Fix winter transition DSP issue. * Fix crash when using Weather Pain on an entity without a combat component * Fix crash that could happen with CheckValidWildfireStarter. * Fix â€œShenanigansâ€ appearing for Goose/Moose deaths on morgue screen. * Fix Glommer not following in/out of caves (and worm holes) if the flower is in Chester. * Fix homeseekers not saving their home on save/load, causing entities (like chess pieces) that get their home from their spawn location to move home if not at home when save/load. * Removed fireflies from tumbleweed loot (it was causing a problem with controller targeting). * Fix deciduous tree disappearing temporarily if it gets chopped while transforming into its monster mode. * Remove % chance for getting living log on dig up deciduous monster stump (now is 100%)--a percent chance was confusing and felt like a bug to many players. * Fix a typo in Wickerbottom's speech. * Fix Bearger catching bees with groundpound. * Fix withered and unfertilized grass getting into a bad state where it would never grow. * Make Blueprint use an actual string table entry, instead of a hardcoded â€œBlueprintâ€ string. * Fix Nightstick crash that could occur if it got used to attack something right as it ran out. * Fix werebeaver being able to gnaw melted glaciers. * Fix plants not returning to previous state when hit by Ice Flingomatic. * Fix hound fire relighting on load. * Fix a Woodie speech that used a colon (which don't show up in game). * Fix eyeturret being placeable anywhere. * Fix Lights Out preset not having various setpieces and prefabs. * Fix Chester not getting removed from scene properly when dying in caves and getting resurrected in the overworld. * Fix stumps and burnt trees giving shelter. * Fix warg and hunt overrides being swapped (i.e. changing one spinner would affect the other thing). * Update modinfo for The Screecher. * Fix turning screen shake off also turning off vibration. * Add marsh tree to trees category for world gen customization. * Fix colorizing of text for wet entities when playing with controller (will no longer color the button hint icons as well). * Fix penalty from resurrectors in caves not going away when using the teleportato. * Fix giants not despawning at end of seasons. * Fix Wigfrid and Webber self-deaths not populating the right string in the morgue. * Fix bad lighting caused by interaction between Moggles and the Nightmare Clock in the ruins. * Fix tumbleweeds triggering creep. * Fix missing Wickerbottom announce for birds book. Hotfix build #104322 * Fix certain sounds in Winter and Summer getting extremely muffled. * Fix new-craftable ding erroneously playing when moving items around (between inventory, backpacks, and chests) while a buffered placeable recipe is present. * Fix spiders screaming forever when investigating. * Fix various issues with creatures not setting/resetting their home locations properly. * Fix not being able to set a customization option back to default in a preset (if based on another preset where the value was not at its default). * Fix mod configuration data not saving properly if the saved data is the bool false. * Fix text getting cut off on button hints when using a generic controller. Hotfix build #104670 * Fix the prototyping hints on recipes for Wickerbottom. * Fix crash that would occur immediately after world gen when using a custom preset (crash in colorcubemanager.lua). * Fix the merm attack timing. * Torch will no longer burn at an increased rate if standing under a tree while it is raining. April 30th - "Where there's a Wilson..." update Additions: World: * Added some new Skeleton boons with RoG items. * Added a "random" season start option. * Added a sheltered-by-tree rain sound to further indicate when you're being protected by a tree in the rain. Player: * Added an option to disable Wigfrid's special font. General: * Added Twitch streaming directly into the client. * Added an option to disable screen shake. * Added a difficulty warning for Reign of Giants if the player profile has under 32 days played. * A Skeleton will now spawn at your death location if you are resurrected. Changes: World: * Each season can now be tweaked individually via the customization screen. * Presets other than the Default now have the new RoG content. * Summer's DSP is now less aggressive. * Pan Flute now has a chance to spawn in the Glommer Statue set piece. * All Evergreens (not just fully grown ones) now give shelter. * Put in a small delay before standing under a tree gives its shelter bonus. * Tree shelter can actually cool you slightly during Summer. * Tweaked the damage done by lightning to the player. * Plants will rejuvenate slightly earlier in Autumn. Player: * Webber's beard gives half insulation. * Webber no longer loses sanity from Spider Queens. * Having a beard will now decrease summer insulation values. * Increased the range of temperatures that the hot and cold idle animations play in. Creatures: * The Hollow Stump will now play the dead animation if no more Catcoons will spawn (transition only happens when it's off-screen). * Tweaked Catcoon follower behaviors. * Made Catcoon a worse hunter. * Buzzards are now harder to kill before they fly away. * Poison Birchnut Trees will now spawn a wave of Birch Nutters if they are ignited. * Poison Birchnut Trees are now less likely to spawn (spawn chance increases with number of days lived). * Poison Birchnut Trees can no longer spawn from barren trees. * Birds in Bird Cages no longer starve to death. * Snow Chester is now a less efficient fridge. * Ice Hounds now spawn in hound waves during Spring. * Bearger will now attack Beehives. Items: * Increased Moggles' duration. Moggles can now be refueled with Glow Berries. * Glow Berries are now stackable. * Reduced the number of steps before & after ringing the Old Bell. * Using a Tent or Siesta Lean-To will now change your wetness and temperature accordingly. * Ham Bat damage now decreases as it becomes more rotten. * Tuned the Cat Cap. It's now basically a more dapper but less insulating Winter Hat. * Cactus Flowers can now only be harvested during Summer. * Swapped craftable tiers - Floral Shirt is now better than the Summer Frest. * Using the Old Bell in the Caves now starts an Earthquake. * Thermal Stones are now less effective when on the ground but more effective when carried. * Adjusted Thermal Stone heating/cooling values. * The tornado from the Weather Pain now moves slower after it has reached it's target. * Watermelon now cools you when eaten. * Watermelon now has different stats after getting cooked. * Pigs and Gobblers will eat raw Birchnuts again. * Hammering a Pig or Merm Head during a full moon will now also yield Nightmare Fuel. * Glommer Flower (only after dead) and Glommer Wings are now fuel and burnable. General: * Wetness now has a greater effect on Sanity. * Charcoal will now drop from burnt structures. * Full sized Birchnut Trees give an additional Birchnut if cut down during Autumn. * Each giant now has a unique warning sound. * Tree shade now cools you slightly if you are overheating. * Made a pass over Adventure Mode content to remove issues introduced by RoG content. * Followers now stop following on death. * The Old Bell will now wake up sleeping creatures. Bug Fixes: World: * Setting rain to "none" will also turn off rain in the Caves. * Made some changes to prevent Cave rain from happening during unintended times. * Mini Glaciers can no longer spawn on top of other entities when spawned near Pengull rookeries. * Birchnut saplings will start growing again if they are lit on fire and extinguished. * Slurtles will drop shell pieces again. Creatures: * Fixed Poison Birchnut Tree sometimes not reverting when intended. * Fixed Poison Birchnut Tree sometimes reverting to an incorrect state. * Catcoons can no longer remove world entities. * Moleworms can no longer clone themselves. * Moleworms no longer behave strangely when lit on fire (this also fixes their sounds not stopping). * Volt Goats now repopulate properly. * Chester's insomnia has been cured. * Varg insomnia has been cured. * Lureplants can no longer be stolen from. * Pigs no longer transform into Werepigs if a long update happens that skips over a full moon. * Pigs spawned during a full moon (i.e. from their house being broken down) will now change into Werepigs. * The Bearger no longer collects Bees and Butterflies as he moves through the world. * You can no longer combine a Bee with a Bee that is in the world. * Fix some issues with Fireflies getting into a bad state when they get picked up (after making this fix, could not reproduce fireflies having reversed light-up behaviors and fireflies getting wet when inside containers). * Fixed Rabbits being able to get picked as targets for wildfires while they are in their holes (i.e. fixed smoldering Rabbit Holes). Items: * Glommer Flower cannot be take in new worlds when using the Teleportato. * Boomerang will now hit you in the face again. * Added physics to items that were missing it. * Ice Flingomatic will now properly shut off when out of fuel. * You can no longer target untargetable enemies with the Weather Pain. * Meat Effigies will properly update health amount on destruction. * Using the Luxury Fan to cool off now removes the blood over effect too. * The star from the Starcaller's Staff now stops emitting sound once it has expired. * Fixed the crash that happened when the Eyebrella perished. General: * Full moon lighting/ color cubes are no longer used in the Caves. * You can now put out fires that start on Farms. * Plants should no longer get into a state where they can regrow instantly. * Birchnut saplings can no longer be eaten by creatures. * Fixed a bug that was causing RoG saves to get messed up after looking at a non-RoG save slot. * Tumbleweeds can no longer walk on water. * Item Wetness is now saved properly. * Wetness borders will not show up when held on the mouse. * Base Hassler now triggers warning strings. * Glommer Flower is now pickable if you save and reload during full moon. * Fixed a crash in overseer.lua. * Fixed a crash that happened if you left the mods screen before the top mods list was populated. * Changed how modified day segments are calculated - this fixes the issue of total night after emerging from the ruins. * Turning off wildfires now turns off wildfires. * Fixed up surface to cave synchronizations. * Fixed a crash in pighouse.lua that happened when entering caves. * Fixed Webber not being able to use Straw and Fur Rolls when Spiders were nearby. * Grass will play its grow animation again. Hotfix build #100880 Bug Fixes: * Fixed crash in hambat.lua affecting base Don't Starve games (i.e. not RoG) * Made a change to the options menu that should fix the crashes experienced there. * Fixed crash when dropping Bee Mine. * Ice Cube will now make inventory items wet. * Pigs will transform to Werepigs from eating Monster Meat as well. * Some fixes related to Twitch streaming. Hotfix build #102535 Bug Fixes: Crashes: * Fixed crash that could occur when Catcoon vomited (believed cause was if it switched from neutral to friendly while it was retching a high number of times). * Fixed crash that would occur a few seconds after a Slurtle had been lit on fire. * Fixed crash that could occur when Birchnut Tree switched its leaf state (to a different season or to its monster version) - OverrideSymbol crash. * Fixed crash that would occur when a Lureplant ate something that wasn’t stackable (i.e. Tallbird Egg). * Fixed crash that could occur when something died when playing as Wendy. World and Systems: * Shadows from falling items (specifically Moleworms and Rabbits) will no longer stick around permanently after an Earthquake. * Summer DSP (i.e. muffled sounds) will no longer get into a bad state when transitioning from Spring to Summer. * Rain will now continue properly when loading a game that was saved with rain falling at the time of the save. * Lightning strikes at the start of Night will no longer cause the lighting to go to full darkness after the lightning. * Player will now enter Ruins at the location of the rope after dying in the Ruins, rather than at their death location. * Items that transform during a Full Moon will no longer get stuck in a bad state due to entering/exiting caves surrounding a Full Moon. * ”The Game is Afoot” adventure level should now use the correct season mode in Reign of Giants. * Wetness threshold on the world now matches the wetness threshold on the inventory. Creatures: * Fireflies now turn light on and off and disperse appropriately. * Moleworms will make new Burrows after being dropped (provided their home Burrow has been dug up) again. * Snurtle and Slurtle will drop shell pieces again. * Glommer will stay bound to the Glommer Flower when entering/exiting Caves instead of starting to follow the player. * Frogs will now only steal leafy meat from a Lureplant if the Lureplant is showing the meat. * Bees and Butterflies can no longer be combined into a stack from the inventory with a wild bee/butterfly. * Creatures following the player will no longer respawn and immediately die when entering/exiting the caves. * Volt Goats will now attack walls. * Walrus Camps will no longer spawn additional creatures on load. * Creatures no longer get stuck in a behavior (i.e. OnFire or GoHome: manifested as creatures walking into walls forever, etc.). * Hound wave warning sfx no longer get stuck playing if save/load while they are playing. * Blue Hounds will now spawn in hound waves during Spring. Items: * Endothermic fire sfx will now fall off properly. * Oval screen overlay is now less visible when wearing the Moggles. * Foods cooked in a Crock Pot no longer inherit the moisture from their ingredients: the product will always be dry when it finishes cooking. * Waterproof items can no longer get wet. * Wigfrid’s Spear and Helm are now set to be specific to her. * Willow’s Lighter no longer cools the player during Summer. * An Egg that rots in an Ice Box will no longer disappear (Rotten Eggs can now go in the Ice Box). * Items (inventory items and planted items) will no longer disappear on load if they have been lit on fire and extinguished. Characters: * Changing the Wigfrid Umlaut option while in a game will now make the change take effect immediately, instead of only after loading the game. * Wickerbottom will now get correct penalties for eating stale or spoiled food. * Webber will no longer target spiders when pressing F to attack. Misc: * Button hint for controllers was not showing when focus was on the Reign of Giants toggle button on the new game screen. * Fix “ACTION” button hint text on some inventory items when using a controller. Changes: * Hambat can now be placed in the Ice Box. * Brightened dusk in Spring slightly. * Sleeping in a Siesta Canopy or Tent now dries you by 30 moisture points instead of reducing moisture to 0. * Moles and Rabbits will no longer get dropped by earthquakes in the Ruins. * Improve the way that the Spring giant’s warning sfx are played. * Make number of Frogs spawned from Frog Rain increase over time (starts lower than previous default). * Improve the way rain damage is calculated for WX-78. * Re-export strings.pot files to include some new strings. Additions: * Can now click a button to select a random character on the character select screen. * Added a maximum number of flowers spawned in an area from rain during Spring. It is a tuning value that can be set to a lower number if a player is having performance issues from this. * Added Warg to the customization screen. Mod Support/Mod-Facing Bug Fixes: More details here * (IMPORTANT) MOD_API_VERSION number is now 6. * (IMPORTANT) Added support for specifying mod compatibility with Don’t Starve base game and with Reign of Giants. This is done by adding and setting variables to true/false as appropriate in modinfo.lua. The variables are “dont_starve_compatible” and “reign_of_giants_compatible” (no quotes) respectively. * Added support for mod configuration options. This is done by adding a table (variable must be called “configuration_options”) to modinfo.lua and populating it as described in the thread linked above. If configuration options exist for a given mod, there will be a Configure Mod button on the mods screen when the mod is selected. * Added support for modding the prefix/string construction for items that are smoldering, withered or wet. * Added a post init function that will run for all prefabs. * Added a post init function for the player prefab. * Moved require calls for DLC characters into strings.lua, rather than having them in the character prefab constructors. * Added support for character mod portraits in the morgue screen (will default to a question mark if the character mod isn’t enabled). * Added support for changing the number of ingredients allowed in a stewer component (as well as the number of ingredients needed to do stewing). * Added an ongrowth callback function in the growable component. * Fixed chest scenarios assuming that various components exist when accessing them. * Fixed some bugs, including a crash, with repairable items’ inspect strings. * Health component will now properly reschedule the regeneration task if it already has an active regeneration task. * Fix a bug in the string pattern matching used ClearCurrentResurrectors. Hotfix build #102572 * Fixed crash occurring at world gen with mods enabled. * Fixed crash occurring when a food with health or hunger penalties applied to it is eaten. April 16th - "Feasting and Forging" update Changes: * Tweaked visual effects for overheating. * Changed the placer icon of the Ice Flingomatic to better represent the effective range. * Giants are more powerful in general. * Changed giant loot into crafting mats instead of completed items. * Made changes to the items that can be crafted with the giant's crafting materials. ** Dragonfly Armour now doesn't provide as much protection. Enemies who hit you will be lit on fire. ** Down Thermantidote is now called the Luxury Fan. Increased number of uses to 15. Fires in the area of use will be put out. ** Hibearnation Vest causes less hunger reduction. ** Eyebrella is now a hat. Additions: * Added additional craftables! * Added cookpot food recipes! Bug Fixes: * Fixed a crash that happened when cookpots and drying racks burn down with food on them. * Cleaned up some Catcoon behaviors and crashes. * Cleaned up the behaviors and animations of some of the giants. * Fixed a crash that happened when using gunpowder on the g/moose egg. * Fixed improper eat prompts appearing for some characters. * Moles aren't raised dirt anymore. * Pigs have gained a taste for foods they would previously ignore. * Fixed some bugs with Webber's eating habits. * Buzzards no longer disappear when sleeping. * Vargs no longer use the Volt Goat hit sound. * Dragonfly SFX will now turn off on death. * Spiders emerging from tumble weed will now properly recognize when the player is wearing a spider hat. * Wilson's "Red Bird" inspect has been changed. * Manure no longer duplicates when trying to fertilize an invalid target. * Sanity eyes have learned to better hide themselves. Hotfix build #99777 * Items dropped from giants now stack to 10. * Coontail has art assets properly loaded. * Eating sanity restoring foods properly restores sanity again. Hotfix build #99845 * Added missing string for Cactus Flower. * Turned off the controller debug menu. * Fixed an issue where Chester would not transform while playing a non-RoG save file. * The Moggles no longer function when worn by entities other than the player. * Added some missing file references. * Removed some print spam from the Deerclops brain. Hotfix build #100168 Changes: *"Nerfed" cooling hats. **Cooling hats now cool you less. **Cooling hats now add wetness to your character. *Increased the amount of Sanity lost due to Wetness. *Made changes to the following recipes: **Endothermic Fire **Endothermic Fire Pit **Moggles *Items now get wet sooner (35 vs. 70) *Much improved the usefulness of the Ice Flingomatic. *The player now stays frozen for a shorter amount of time. *Electric Milk will now only drop from charged Volt Goats. *The Morning Star will now charge goats when they are hit. *Eating cool or hot foods now adds temperature over time instead of all at once. *Moleworms are now nocturnal *Tuned day lengths. *Updated the .pot files needed for translations. *Added "No Day", "No Dusk" and "No Night" world customization options. *Made some changes to how WX-78 reacts to wetness/ electric damage. *Removed the light from the Thermal Stone. *Moved Electrical Doodad to the Science Tab. *Hot/ Cold animations now trigger sooner. *Thermal Stone will not cool below 0 degrees while in an Ice Box now. *Increased the damage on smothering smoldering items. *Hot foods now cool off over time. *Moggles can no longer be repaired. Bug Fixes: * Fix for Crock Pots spitting out rot sometimes. * Dragonfly will no longer get stuck if attacked while eating. * Added the "animal" tag to some creatures to fix some targeting issues. * Moggles no longer allow time travel. * Fixed a crash in Birchnut Trees. * Fix for Birchnut Trees going into the wrong season state. April 2nd - "Giant Steps" Steam Beta update New Things: * Webber, a playable character. (Not unlocked through exp) * Spring, Autumn and Summer giants. * A couple creatures.(Warg, Poison Birchnut Tree) * Some more world customization options. Changes/ Tweaks: * Glommer now gives less sanity. * Glommer Goop has additional uses. * Animals can now starve while in traps. * Night and Dusk now give insulation against heat. * Being in the Caves now gives insulation against heat and cold. Bug Fixes: * Chester will not transform into Snow Chester on a full moon if his inventory is full of anything other than Blue Gems. * Containers now save entity references properly. This should cause Glommer to stay a loyal follower! * Construction Amulet will no longer be infinite. Hotfix build #99195 * Webber's beard now grows faster. * Webber can craft Spider Eggs sacks. * Webber can upgrade Spider Dens with Silk. * Spiders that are following Webber will now wait a moment before eating food on the ground. * Spiders that are following Webber will no longer attack Chester and Glommer. * Spiders will follow Webber properly through Wormholes etc. * Webber can now sleep in a Tent/Siesta Lean-to when neutral or friendly Spiders are around (and his own monster-ness is no longer keeping him from sleeping). * Removed Webber's sanity loss when eating Monster Meat. * Taking off the Spider Hat no longer removes Webber's monster tag, which caused Spiders to hate him and Pigs to like him. * Increased delay before Birchnut Trees transform to their monster mode after cutting down a tall Birchnut Tree. * Catcoons raise naughtiness now. * Fixed some more issues with Glommer and Glommer's Flower getting un-linked. * Fixed smoldering not getting removed from the world when the entity it was attached to got removed (manifested as a permanently smoldering Rabbit Hole when the smoldering Rabbit went inside). * Fixed a couple crashes that occurred when auto-saving and when save-and-quitting. * Fixed crash with Birchnut Trees changing their leaves (OverrideSymbol crash). * Changed Wendy's inspect qoute on Mushtrees to not reference "down there" since they now appear outside of Caves. * Fixed Goose Moose not triggering the epic fight music. * Fixed Moleworms playing Rabbit scream instead of mole death sound when it got cooked on a fire. * Fixed Ice Staff being used to extinguish erroneously starting combat music. * Fixed a crash with Pigs that could happen when they were deciding if they should chop a tree. * Fixed burnt structures and trees being able to start wildfires. * Made Glommer's Goop burnable. * Fixed Eyeplants not spreading to Deciduous Forest Turf. * Fixed burned Pig Houses spawning Pigs on load. * Fixed a crash in the Bee Mine. * Added "friend gain" sound to Catcoon. * Fixed character's damage multipliers (for example on Wolfgang and Wigfrid) not functioning properly. * Fixed Rabbit Holes being closed outside of Spring and open in Spring. * Fashion Melon can now go in the Ice Box. * Fixed crash when removing birds from Bird Cage. * Fixed crash when requiring inventory item from a modmain. * Fixed crash when feeding a Spider near a Spider Queen as Webber. * Fixed a crash in the Buzzard with its target not being present when it was trying to hunt it. * Fixed crash from heat sources (i.e. fires) near frozen things. Hotfix build #99231 * Fixed food not applying Sanity and Health benefits/penalties (bug introduced in Revision 99195) * Fixed Dragonfly flying sounds not turning off when he dies * Made Dragonfly stay in his angry build when he dies March 12th - "A Feet of Strength" Forums Beta update Hotfixes prior to this update: * Fixed crashes, functionality issues and load times with mods. * Fixed crashes with customizing Deerclops, Smallbird targeting stack overflow. * Fixed Koalefant not spawning. * Rebalanced Tumbleweed loot tables. * Rebalanced food stats on Acorns. * Fixed planted Acorns being edible by creatures and having incorrect name. New things: * New character. (Wigfrid) * Two new creatures. (Catcoon and Glommer) * Two new hats. (Fashion Melon and Cat Cap) * New fruit. (Watermelon) * 5th save slot. Changes/ Tweaks: * Improved feedback of wet items, both in the world and in your inventory: blue text for wet items, blue borders on wet items in your inventory and more descriptive adjectives for different types of items. * Changed Acorns to Birchnuts, made them edible only when cooked and reduced the amount dropped by trees, which are now called Birchnut Trees. * Digging up a withered plant will no longer yield a dug plant. * Made it so that jerky will start to spoil on Drying Racks after it finishes drying. * Made small creatures that you can hold in your inventory perishable (i.e. they will die of starvation). You can feed them their normal foods to keep them alive. * Ice Flingomatic will now prioritize targets according to threat level. * Reduced the movement speed penalty of the Piggyback and made it waterproof. * Krampus Sack is now waterproof. * Made the Backpack burnable. * Reduceed the amount of loot given by digging up a Moleworm Burrow and add a delay to the Moleworm making a new home after its burrow has been dug up. * Made eating raw Catcus Flesh painful but eating cooked Cactus Flesh beneficial. * Renamed Heat Stone to Thermal Stone. * Made the Lightning Rod and Electrical Doodad have distinct recipes. * Changed the recipe for the Rain Hat to differentiate it more from the Rain Coat. * Reduced the multipliers for the More and Lots options in world customization. * Changed the recipe for the Endothermic Fire to include Nitre. * Nitre now works as fuel for Endothermic Fires and the Ice Flingomatic. * Made feathers work as fuel. * Added being able to use the Ice Staff and Ice to extinguish smoldering items and fires. * Trees will now offer some shade and protection from the rain. * Made Ice Cube and Pretty Parasol perishable. * Made rain cool the world down during the Summer. * Added chance to get Gold Nugget back when Endothermic Fire expires. * Added Fire Staff being able to light burnable objects from a distance. * Increased fuel filled by adding fuel items to the Ice Flingomatic. * Made the Straw Hat provide some shade in Summer. * Made creatures slightly less aggressive in Spring. * Rebalanced damage on player being struck by lightning. * Split out Smother action to be distinct from Fertilize action, as not all fertilizers are valid smotherers. * Wildfires can no longer start while it’s raining. Rain will also extinguish any smoldering objects. * Added small waterproofing to a few equippable items (Miner’s Hat, Breezy Vest). * Improved feedback of the current season on game start: for Autumn start, trees will start with their colorful leaves, etc. * Added chance for smashed skulls to drop Hound’s Tooth. * Rabbit holes will now wait for the first rain of Spring to collapse. * Made Moleworms not attack-able earlier in their exit animation. * Added collision to the Cactus. * Added a few more things that can come out of a Tumbleweed. * Changed the description of the Ice Flingomatic to make it clearer that it’s fueled. * Added chance for Mini Glaciers to give 1-2 additional pieces of Ice over its base amount for each size. * Reduced hunger drain from using the Siesta Lean-to * Ice Cube will now make you wet when it perishes. * Made it so that when a plant gets picked, it is no longer protected by the Ice Flingomatic: it will have to fire at it again. * Changed the recipe for the Alchemy Engine. * Increased the number of stacks a Moleworm can carry to 3. * Made the Hammer have no tech requirement and change the recipe to not require any items that require a Science Machine. * Reduced the number of Worms. * Removed the temperature bonus and reduce the moisture accrual rate bonus in the caves. Bug Fixes: * Fixed crash with Crock Pot on finish cooking. * Fixed crash with IsWithered() call. * Fixed crash with Werepigs not having a valid home after their house got burnt. * Fixed bugs with moisture in winter (i.e. snow being treated like rain). * Fixed how moisture works for inventory items. When raining, items will now tend towards the moisture of their current “owner” (the player/ the world). When not raining, items will dry off. * Fixed bug with heat stone not getting hot enough or retaining heat properly. * Improved performance around the deciduous trees (now called Birchnut Trees). * Improved performance issues caused by Tumbleweeds getting updated when they should not. * Fixed bug with items not correctly being added to stacks inside of containers when trying to do the Store action. * Fixed crash in some mods resulting from containers saving and loading their number of slots. * Fixed torch and fires lowering temperature in Summer. * Fixed not being able to pick up an inventory item after an Ice Flingomatic had extinguished a fire on it. * Fixed being able to create cactus seeds. * Fixed Ice Hat being repairable with the Sewing Kit. It can now be repaired with Ice instead. * Fixed temperature and moisture levels not resetting when respawning with a Touchstone. * Fixed bug with world customization settings getting lost when changing your character after changing world customization settings. * Fixed bug with Volt Goat outline showing if lightning strikes right after it died. * Fixed Moleworm playing the rabbit murder sound when killed in the inventory. * Fixed Science Machines still functioning after being burnt. * Fixed "wet" prefix being added to items where the string would be redundant (i.e. Wet Goop, Pond). * Fixed Summer DSP being a copy of Winter DSP (it now has its own filtering). * Fixed traps consuming bait items nearby on the ground when the bait item did not match the animal being trapped. * Fixed various backpacks covering the moisture meter. There may still be issues with this on larger HUD sizes. * Fixed "rotten" prefix appearing on Ice. * Fixed bug with birds disappearing after entering the inventory for a second time. * Fixed overheating deaths being listed as “Shenanigans” in the morgue screen. * Fixed crashes with io functions for mods. * Fixed background of the morgue screen not matching other screens with Reign of Giants installed. * Fixed Ice not properly disappearing from inventory slots when it perishes. * Fixed the Breezy Vest crafting description so that it no longer implies that it is effective during Summer. * Fixed red overlay not disappearing after sleeping to reduce temperature. * Fixed infinite looping sound from the Ice Flingomatic. * Fixed minimap icons of burnt structures still being visible. * Fixed a save flow bug where inventory items that held references to other entities would not properly return the entity GUID when saving if they were held. * A number of bug fixes that were made for the PS4 release of the game. Hotfix build #97796 *Fixed some crashes when crafting items. *Watermelons can now grow on farms. *Fixed a crash that happened when an animal starved to death in a chest. *Added some missing strings. *Improved the behavior of some loot dropped by Tumbleweeds. *Fixed Glommer's Statue being infinitely mineable. *You can now have a chest (or Ice Box or Chester) and crockpot open at the same time. Hotfix build #97989 * The game will no longer crash if you save and quit while your character is talking. * Fixed some bugs relating to Glommer that caused him to be in the world when he shouldn't be. * Added some missing description strings. * Fixed a bug where DSP changes during summer wouldn't reset. * Feeding birds in Bird Cages will now fill them up. When a bird starves to death in a bird cage, the bird cage will properly empty and drop bird loot. * Improved the behaviors of the Ice Flingomatic. * Fixed an issue that caused the Mini Glacier to drop too much ice. * Fixed Moleworms displaying the wrong name when starving. * Fixed Thermal Stone behaving improperly after cooling in an Ice Box. Could not reproduce other bugs reported with Thermal Stone after making this fix. February 27th - "Seasonal Science" Forums Beta * Added new seasons and their respective mechanics * Added Deciduous Trees which give Acorns * Added Desert and Deciduous Forest biomes * Added Buzzards, Moleworms and Volt Goats. 畫廊 Don't Starve Reign of Giants Expansion Release Trailer|＂''巨人王朝''＂的電影預告片 Don't Starve Reign of Giants DLC - Autumn Teaser|展示秋天落葉和熊獾特色的 DLC 預告片 Don't Starve Reign of Giants Expansion - Winter Teaser|冬天預告片中透漏新角色韋伯，並且暗示鹿角怪有新的冰凍能力 Don't Starve Reign of Giants Expansion - Spring Teaser|春天預告片中展示麋鹿鵝的特色 Don't Starve Reign of Giants Expansion - Summer Teaser|夏天預告片中暗示將出現過熱系統，並且稍稍一瞥蜻蜓龍的長相 Don't Starve A Feet of Strength (Reign of Giants Update)|測試版本的第一個更新預告片，透漏新角色薇格弗德 Don't Starve Giant Steps (Reign of Giants Update)|Steam先睹為快的發行預告片 Autumn RoG poster.png|DLC 的秋天海報（畫面左上熊獾藏在樹林裡） Winter RoG poster.jpg|冬天海報（幾乎可以清楚地看到鹿角怪在樹林裡） Spring RoG poster.png|春天海報（麋鹿鵝藏在樹林裡） Summer RoG poster.png|夏天海報（可以看到蜻蜓龍藏在樹林後的手） Reign of giants teaser.png|熊獾的靜態照 Reign_of_giants_teaser_spring_egg.png|春天繁殖季節中麋鹿鵝的蛋 Dragon fly.png|面對蜻蜓龍 Reign of Giants promo.jpg|DLC 的形象宣傳圖 Category:DLC Category:瀏覽 Category:巨人王朝 Category:小作品